A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical skin compositions that can be used to moisturize and/or improve the appearance of skin.
B. Description of Related Art
When skin is exposed more to the sun, there is an increase in the production of cells known as melanocytes, which may then cause the skin to darken. These dark skin patches are known as brown spots, age spots, dark spots, sun spots and liver spots. Brown spots generally appear on exposed skin areas like the face, back, neck, chest, shoulders and hands. Some of the main causes of brown spots are sun exposure, aging, genetics, menopause, pregnancy, stress, improper skincare, weak liver, hyper-pigmentation of the skin, lack of vitamin C or B12, smoking, cancer, dermatitis, and diabetes.
There is a need in the art for compositions effective for moisturizing the skin and for improving the appearance of dark spots on the skin.